Closing Time
by Red Amnesia
Summary: Closing time at a bar, Duo decides he doesn't want to go home. Question is, who will he go home with? 1x2, pinch of 3x4 and 5xS, AU, Songfic


CLOSING TIME

Disclaimers: I do not own the characters or events in Gundam Wing. It belongs to Bandai and several others and I am not making any money off of it. So as much as you'd like to, please don't sue me for my story. I do not own the song Closing Time, it belongs to the band Semisonic and I claim no rights to it.

I look up when a glass is dropped in front of me. The bartender. He says to go ahead, it's on the house 'cause I look like I need it. I try to force a smile for him, but already having drunk too much and with my depressed state of mind, all I can manage is a quick upturn of lips. He nods in sympathy, the last thing I need right now, and tells me I better decide what to do soon, cause the bar is closing in half a hour. I nod my head in thanks before letting it fall back into my crossed arms. Great. Half a hour before I'm thrown out on the streets. Sure I _have _a home, but there's no way in hell I could go back now.

_Closing time  
Open all the doors and let you out into the world  
Closing time  
Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl _

I take another gulp of my drink, some cheap brand of whiskey, and look around at the other down on their luck people. Not many tonight. There's an oriental guy with black hair pulled back into a painfully tight ponytail to my right, passed out at a small table. The bartender is cleaning his table of glasses - too many glasses - and gives the guy a shake to see if he's still breathing. He is. But barely. And then there's two guys up at the bar that catch my eye. I remember them coming in separately, but it seems they've found common ground. A small blond is talking up a slurred storm while the tall guy with weird auburn hair nods and throws in quiet replies. It looks like both are about to pass out. Some girls are at another table on the far end of the room. I'm pretty sure they came in together to get plastered and forget about men troubles. Hn. They don't know the half of it. It's when you have women _and_ men problems that you start to drink every night, coming home in the morning until you don't have a home to come home to anymore. Heh. Kinda like me... The brunette with hair down to mid back - coulda sworn she had it up in braids when she first came in - has her glasses off and is leaning on the blue haired chick next to her. The other girl, long blond hair and freaky eyebrows, stood up to help support the brunette as they lifted her to her feet and made their way towards the door. One more sweep around the room, and my eyes fell on the last person in the bar. I took another swig and focused bleary eyes on him. Nice...

_Closing time  
One last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer  
Closing time  
You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here_

He held an air of mystery I could feel from across the room. His dark Prussian eyes looking around at nothing in particular, dark brown bangs from messy hair slightly covering them. He was lean and muscular, his green tank top showed off the strong biceps of his arms. And the jeans could have been painted on, they looked so tight, covering powerful leg muscles and ending at a pair of light brown boots that came up over his ankles. I found myself downing the last of my drink. Damn he was hot! Now how to get friendly with him and maybe go back to his place in - I checked the clock - 26 minutes?

_I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home..._

Usually I was good with going with the flow. Usually I could act on impulse and let my talking take things from there. Usually I could think up a plan in no time and act it out just as quick. Now wasn't usually. Damn the luck. I laugh bitterly to myself. Of course luck wouldn't be with me! That's why I'm here in the first place trying to forget my problems.

My fuzzy mind wanders as I watch a woman with dark blond hair twisted in two pigtails hanging over her shoulders walk into the bar. She quickly scans the room and her eyes land on the passed out guy at the table to my right. She makes some noise deep in her throat and walks up to him. Then she whacks him across the back of the head. Being drunk, I can barely stifle my laugh as he wakes up and sees her. He calls her 'Kisama' and an 'onna' then starts to rant about no honor. Sheesh this guy's outta it. But the part that really has me cracking up is when she picks him up and hefts him over her shoulder! I coulda sworn I saw his face turn six different shades of red before they cleared the door. And then the yelling could be heard from outside, down the street. I snicker again and then happen to look up and meet those Prussian eyes, cold Prussian eyes, looking directly at me. Where the hell is that bartender with a drink when I need it?

_Closing time  
Time for you to go out to the places you will be from  
Closing time  
This room won't be open till your brothers or you sisters come_

Damn, bartender has gone back behind the counter to clean some more. But I still have a while left, enough for another drink. I, unsteadily, make my way up to the bar and ask for another drink. He gives me a look, but I promise I'll be out before they close. He sighs and grabs a bottle of beer out from under the counter, slides it over to me, then goes back to wiping down the counter top. I open it and take a cautious sip, thankfully its a good brand, and then take a larger one. I look down the bar to see that the Prussian eyes have settled back on their drink. And I'm not sure if I'm relived or disappointed.

I had just started to make a plan when the two guys, a few stools down, get up and head to the exit on my left. I watch them stop to get their coats from the coat rack and put them on, then they head outside. But before they're totally out of view, I see the guy with the unique auburn bang wrap an arm around the smaller man's waist. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't for balance, as he leans down to place a chaste kiss in blond locks. I take another sip of beer, then ask the bartender for something stronger before I head out. Me? Jealous? Nah...

_So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits  
I hope you have found a friend  
Closing time  
Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end (Yeah)_

I find myself sighing as I drink my rum and coke, only 17 minutes left before the bar closes. I throw a glance over to the last person in the room. Doesn't look like he plans to leave until he has to. Good. I take a long drink that should kill a couple dozen brain cells, then make my decision. I'll just have to wing it. Use all my skill and charm, suave and good looks, and pray like mad he's into guys. A couple of minutes have gone by while I was thinking. Better go now while I still can't understand logic.

_I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home..._

I walk to the other end of the long counter, swaying my hips and trying to look as graceful as a drunk can. It's all useless though, he only stares at his Bloody Mary as if the meaning of life were etched into the glass. I sit down next to him and, once I have his attention, introduce myself. After he remembers how to talk, he tells me his name is Heero Yuy. I smile and hold out a hand, which he can't focus on enough to grasp, and ask him what he's doing here with the last minute drunks, namely me. And he tells me just what I wanted to hear. More than I could have hoped for even. Long term relationship just ended, apparently his _boyfriend _met someone else and broke it off. I tried to keep my smile from spreading. I know just how it feels, I tell him sincerely.

_Closing time  
Time for you to go out to the places you will be from...  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home..._

The conversation progresses quickly. He tells me his problems and I give him pointers or encourage him to keep going. That's the thing, he doesn't say all that much. Just enough to get his point across then he'll shut up again. Makes me wonder if he's always so moody. I lean closer, like I've been doing for the last few minutes, on the pretenses that I can't keep my balance, and again he doesn't seem to mind. In fact, I think he's been moving closer too. But there's no time to dwell as the next part of my plan - yes I finally thought of a plan! - comes into action.

The bartender is making his final rounds and the clock says I've only got two more minutes before he throws us out. I lean even closer to Heero and whisper in his ear that I could show him what a real boyfriend is like. The seconds that had been speeding by moments ago, had just slowed down to an impossibly long time. Finally he looks me in the eye, and with soul deep misery that tears at my heart, asks me if I'm serious. He wants someone stable, he wants more that a one night stand, and, with integrity I didn't know I had, I tell him that I can be all those things if he wants me to. When he asks again, even more cautiously, if I promise, I can't help but let one of my huge smiles split my face when I give him my trademark speech.

"I'm Duo Maxwell! I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie! That's me in a nutshell..."

_Closing time  
Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end..._

And for the first time that night, I see a genuine smile on Heero's beautiful face.


End file.
